realmofadventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Sarula Iliene
Sarula Iliene (The Nixie Queen) Lesser Power or Arborea, CG PORTFOLIO: Lakes, streams, nixies, and water magic ALIASES: None DOMAIN: Aborea, Arvandor/The Brythanion SUPERIOR: Rillifane Rallathil ALLIES: Eldath, The Seldarine (Rillifane Rallathil and Deep Sashelas in particular) FOES: Drow/orc pantheons, The Queen of Air and Darkness SYMBOL: Three blue lines with three crested points each (to symbolize waves) WOR. ALIGN.: Any (G/N preferred) Sarula is a lesser nature deity who has allied herself with the elven god of nature, Rillifane, as a means of securing her place in the Seldarine. They act more like a father and daughter, but she also has a special relationship with Deep Sashelas, for much of the water she rules over eventually flows to the sea (and into his area of control). It is said that Sarula collects water from Aedrie’s rain showers to give them to Deep Sashelas, but there’s nothing more to it than that. (Sashelas’ consort, the dolphin goddess Trishina, is a watchful lover and makes sure that his attentions never go further). Sarula is a quiet deity but not as passive as her friend Eldath. She has no qualms about sending floods to drown enemy armies nor to erecting walls of water to protect her faithful. She resides in Arvandor at the bottom of a huge lake called Brythanion, within a glass and marble palace. There she is served by nixies and other creatures found in fresh water, as well as her most devoted priests and priestesses. The Church CLERGY: Clerics, specialty priests, mystics, water wizards CLERGY’S ALIGN: CG, NG, CN, N TURN UNDEAD: C: No SP: No Mys: No WW: No CMMD UNDEAD: C: No SP: No Mys: No WW: No Clerics and specialty priest make up the majority of any given church (60%-85%), the rest being mystics or elemental wizards who have chosen to specialize in water magic (since its part of her portfolio). There are no particular holy days to be observed, only times of offering to be declared hen a boon is needed or a natural disaster to be averted. At such times they don black robes with blue waves embroidered upon them (gray and green waves for mystics and water wizards, respectively), and they offer elven wine in carefully prepared urns to their god – a purify water spell is cast upon the wine in order to make it suitable to Surula, then it’s poured into the river or lake. Other events to be observed are the deaths of elder priests, the rise of new leaders, or the birth of children to those within the faith. Their attire changes little in times of war, except to don arm bands and armor. Their aim is to watch over the rivers and other sources of freshwater to ensure they remain unpolluted, and to protect elves and others from suffering ill fates in or near water that lies within their chosen area of guardianship. Specialty Priests (Brooktenders) REQUIREMENTS: Wisdom 12 PRIME REQUISITE: Wisdom ALIGNMENT: CG WEAPONS: Dagger, dart, net, spear, short sword ARMOR: Leather, elfin chain, or ring mail (maximum) MAJOR SPHERES: All, Animal, Charm, Divination, Elemental (Water), Healing, Protection MINOR SPHERES: Animal, Plant, Summoning, Sun, Travelers MAGICAL ITEMS: Same as cleric, plus any aquatic magical items REQ. PROFS.: Swimming BONUS PROFS.: Modern languages – The priest can choose two of the following: Lizard man, Nixie, Ogre (Merrow), Troll (freshwater) * Once per day, a brooktender can detect the presence of freshwater and can cast purify water or create water. * A brooktender gains a +2 bonus saves vs. water-based magic and is immune to the cursed effects of the bowl of watery death. * At 3rd level, a brooktender can breathe (fresh) water at will. * At 5th level, a brooktender can act normally while in freshwater (as free action spell) 1/day. * At 7th level, a brooktender can cast water walk or wall of water 1/day. * At 9th level, water elementals refuse to attack a brooktender unless first attacked by the priest. Also, the brooktender can move water or part water 1/day. * At 11th level, brooktenders can become “one with the water.” In essence, this is the aquatic version of wind walk (a seventh-level spell), granting him 90% invisibility while in water and a swimming rate of 24. This ability can be used once per day for one hour per level. * At 13th level, brooktenders can invoke the Healing Touch of the Nixie Queen upon critically wounded or dead elves. The priest must bring the recipient to the edge of a lake, cast a prayer spell, then take the recipient into the water. Regardless of whether nixies live there, a contingent of nixies magically appears, takes the recipient, and disappears for a period of 2-7 days. At the end of that time, the nixies bring back the recipient. If the recipient was near death from loss of hit points or missing body parts when taken, he fully healed and regenerated. If already dead beforehand, the recipient appears alive but weak (with 20% of his original hit points). Note that the target must be brought to a lake within a week of suffering major damage or death; otherwise, the spell fails, and the nixies do not appear. This power can be invoked once per month. Category:Seldarine Category:Demipowers